


Rules

by McNuggiesSnapped



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hallucinations, Literal Sleeping Together, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Wild (Linked Universe), Platonic Cuddling, Time (Linked Universe) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNuggiesSnapped/pseuds/McNuggiesSnapped
Summary: The rules keep Wild safe. Twilight doesn't understand that and Time has to step in.(Or, Twilight is what I wish the situation with my parents was: the fic)
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> **please read**  
> This is once again based on my own experiences so I'd like to quickly put a cw for:  
> Mental health thing I can't put a name on but have been told is similar to overstimulation  
> & Heavily implied hallucinations  
> (If I forgot anything please let me know)  
> I'd like to state now I'm not trying to offend anyone with the way I portray some things. I wrote everything the way I did so that it would be easiest for me mentally to convey the things I experience. If you find this offensive I apologize it was far from my intention.

The rules were inherent truths. The rules didn't make sense to those who didn't follow them. Those who didn't need to.

_Rule one: the light is safety, if there's nothing else to protect you the light will._

_Rule two: if you sleep inside, close all the doors, nothing is allowed inside unless the door is open or you let it in._

_Rule three: your blanket is a shield, nothing can touch any part of you that is covered._

_New rules;_

_Rule four: sleeping between Time and Twilight is safe, nothing can touch you there._

_Rule five: holding Twilight's hand is safe, he won't let anything hurt you._

Wild had lived by these rules for as long as they remembered. 

The rules kept them safe. When they hallucinated and became paranoid, they were a source of comfort.

Twilight and Time never questioned why they refused to sleep anywhere but tucked between the two.

Twilight never questioned why Wild often clutched his hand during the night.

The rules were such a part of Wild that they wholly believed they could not live without them.

Twilight wondered why Wild would always sleep with the blanket over their head. Didn't they know they could suffocate?

One night he dared to ask.

"Wild?"

Sleepily they pulled their head out from the blanket with a "hrm?"

Wild had gone to bed early but Twilight still led them quietly away from camp, stopping just before the treeline.

"Why do you always pull the blanket over your head? You could suffocate like that Cub." 

The concern was clear in his voice but Wild truly didn't understand the problem, the rules made sense. 

Maybe Twilight just didn't have rules, Wild had met people like that. They were confused by the rules but ultimately didn't argue against them. 

"It's the rules." They stated simply. Twilight would understand that.

"What do you mean rules cub?"

Wild groaned at being forced to talk while they were so sleepy,

"The rules. They keep me safe, if I do them nothing is allowed to hurt me."

Twilight looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

They were growing agitated now, was Twilight seriously this ignorant?

"If I sleep covered in the blanket, or between you and Time, or I hold your hand at night, nothing is allowed to hurt me. It's that simple Twilight."

Twilight made a strange face, almost, deadpan?

"Wild that's childish."

What? Why would he say that? The rules kept them safe. Kept them calm. 

"No it-"

"Wild none of that is going to protect you from anything."

Well, that had done it.

"But you-"

"No Wild, being near me or holding my hand isn't going to protect you!"

They knew it wasn't a scream but they were so overwhelmed it might as well have been.

They covered their ears with a noise of discomfort, squeezing their eyes shut.

"Cub what's-" he'd grabbed them.

"No!" They yelled, no don't touch me!

"No!" They yelled again as Twilight came closer, still talking, he wouldn't shut up, oh goddess he wouldn't shut up.

"No! No! No! No! No!" They screamed, smacking at Twilight when he came too close.

"Go away!" This stopped the man for a second. Wild covered their ears, squeezing their eyes shut again and hoping Twilight would leave.

They released a high pitch screech as they felt a hand on their shoulder. They now faintly registered other voices, yelling, why won't everyone stop.

The hand left and the voices stopped. 

Everything was quiet.

When they finally opened their eyes they saw Time sitting a small ways away. Patiently waiting, looking down at a book in his hands.

It was times like this Wild wished they knew more sign. Talking would be difficult, but Time always listened.

"What?"

Time looked up.

"Twilight was making you upset so I told him to leave. The others were cross with him so I told them to leave too."

"Hmm."

Time held his arms out,

"Need a nap?"

Well Wild couldn't say no to that now could they?

They slowly crawled over and settled in Time's lap, curling up.

Wild often found that after one of these 'episodes' they would be very tired and clingy. Sadly they also found physical contact more uncomfortable than usual. 

Time just so happened to be one of the people that the discomfort wasn't as bad with.

Tucking their head under Time's chin and lightly grasping the fabric of his tunic, Wild drifted off to sleep.

When Wild awoke (only about a half hour later Time had told them) they stayed in Time's arms for a few minutes, soaking up the affection they craved, before slowly pulling away and standing.

"Going back?" They asked, still worn out and slightly groggy.

Time rose to his feet and smiled down at them.

"Come on." He softly spoke, beginning a slow pace back towards camp with Wild following slightly behind.

Upon arriving back at camp Wild noticed two things; one: Twilight was all alone, staring into space at the edge of camp by himself, and two: everyone immediately looked towards him and tensed like they could jump across the small clearing in an instant.

It unnerved Wild. Staring eyes were always uncomfortable, no matter whose they were. 

"Wild are you alright?" Hyrule asked as he approached, reaching hesitantly for his friend's arm. 

Wild jerked away.

"Don't touch." Yes they sounded childish, they knew, but they were tired and wanted today to be over. They wouldn't waste energy thinking or speaking if they didn't have to.

"Alright." Hyrule smiled a little, a frail, concerned thing, but compassionate none the less.

It was at this point Wild realized it was dark. The sun had been just setting when Twilight woke them up, and now it was night time. 

_R̶u̶l̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶u̶r̶:̶ ̶s̶l̶e̶e̶p̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶w̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶T̶i̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶T̶w̶i̶l̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶a̶f̶e̶,̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶_

_R̶u̶l̶e̶ ̶f̶i̶v̶e̶:̶ ̶h̶o̶l̶d̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶T̶w̶i̶l̶i̶g̶h̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶h̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶a̶f̶e̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶u̶r̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶_

Twilight wasn't safe anymore.

There was no safe place to go. Nowhere to hide in the dark.

They whimpered.

"Hey, come sit by the fire." Hyrule gently prodded, reaching out his hand for Wild to take if they wished.

Fire. Light. Safety.

They followed Hyrule to the fire, pretending they didn't see the small disappointed look on his face when they didn't take his hand.

Carefully they sat next to Hyrule, keeping Twilight in their peripheral vision. Time made his way over and sat next to Wild, expertly positioning himself to barely brush their shoulder.

As the hours went by the other Links slowly made their way to bed. By the time the fire was dying to small embers and Time stood to place more wood in the small pit, he and Wild were the only ones awake.

"Why don't you head to bed Wild. I have first watch but I'll join you in a couple hours." They shook their head. Too much room between the fire and their small section of camp they'd claimed earlier. Too much risk.

"Hmm," the man hummed.

"Why don't I keep you company until you fall asleep then?" 

This was far better. They stood and waited for Time to walk over, taking his hand as he passed and once again following behind him.

Time didn't seem to mind as Wild continued to hold his hand as they covered themself completely with their blanket, even allowing them to pull it under with them.

He sat there until Wild's grip relaxed and their breathing evened out. Then sat for a little longer to ensure they were fully asleep.

The moon was high in the sky when Wild awoke for the third time that night. They didn't understand why until they registered the hand lightly shaking them and the soft calls of "Wild wake up".

Twilight sat, hunched forward over Wild. When he noticed they were awake he quickly spoke,

"Wild I'm sorry" it was just above a whisper, not enough to stir the others while loud enough to be easily heard.

Wild let out a small noise, backing away slightly.

"Wild, wait, I'm sorry!" Twilight tried again, only managing to drive Wild out from under the blankets and into the open air.

Wild sat there a moment, staring at Twilight, before their head snapped to their right. They stared intently at something Twilight couldn't see.

Suddenly they twitched, their back arching and they began scratching at their arms and face. They looked around wildly, always focusing on the same two spots, as if they wanted neither out of sight for too long.

Twilight was stunned, was this what happened when Wild didn't follow the "rules"? He didn't realize he had sat for so long, dumbly watching, until he saw blood on his cub's arms and realized they had abandoned scratching with one hand in favor of pulling at their eyelashes and eyebrows.

So that was why they were so patchy.

Twilight moved forward, gaining Wild's attention while trying to look unintimidating. 

"Cub it's alright, it's alright."

They made a strangled noise.

"I know you're scared but it's gonna be alright." He paused for a moment,

"I won't let them hurt you."

That was all it took for Wild to dive into his arms, sobbing and shaking but to them they were finally safe, and everything was alright.

"I'm so sorry Cub. I didn't understand and I'm sorry." He gently whispered into Wild's ear, cradling them to his chest.

When the tears had run dry and their breathing evened out Twilight dared to ask,

"Wild? Could you explain the rules to me?"

So Wild listed the rules and explained,

"They help me be less scared. I know what I think is happening isn't real but I can't stop being afraid. I don't decide what the rules are, I just follow them."

Twilight squeezed them tighter, determined to never let go of his cub again.

"I was wrong, that's not childish Wild, they help you. I'll try to be more understanding when you tell me something I don't understand from now on, I just want you to be happy."

Wild yawned and nuzzled into Twilight's chest.

"Let's go to bed, yea? I just gotta wake Wars up for his watch." Wild gripped him tighter.

"You can come with me Cub, it's alright."

After a dubious look from Warriors the two curled up together under Wild's blanket and Twilight's pelt, gently drifting off to sleep.

_Rule four: sleeping between Time and Twilight is safe, nothing can touch you there._

_Rule five: holding Twilight's hand is safe, he won't let anything hurt you._

_Rule six: Twilight is always safe._

_Rule seven: dad always knows how to help._

**Author's Note:**

> **Please do not get angry in the comments that I have not named some things. I'm directly projecting the things that happen to me with slight alterations to better fit the situation. The only changes are to the rules themselves. I cannot put names on certain things because I have not been diagnosed with anything.**


End file.
